cLAUSTROFOBIA
by Dark Melkor
Summary: Las paredes eran cada vez mas pequeñas apenas dejando espacio para ellos dos


Claustrofobia

Era una tranquila tarde en el instituto Shibusen, apenas habían terminado las clases y la quietud se podía respirar en el aire, mientras el profesor Stein estaba en la enfermería llenando unos reportes durante un momento se canso y entonces se estiro y recargo sobre el respaldo, di unas cuantas vueltas al tornillo de su cabeza y se encendió un cigarro, estaba ahí tranquilamente cuando entonces se abrió la puerta repentinamente.

-Profesor Stein, Maka se encuentra algo mal, vera estábamos comiendo cuando sin querer Ragnarok la golpeo con un tazón lleno de pan duro, entonces se desmayo y pues… yo no se como lidiar con eso- Una muy histérica Chrona estaba parada en la entrada mientras el pequeño Ragnarok cargaba a Maka

El profesor dio una fuerte inspiración al cigarro y entonces exhalo el humo de manera despreocupada

-De acuerdo, déjala en la cama para que pueda revisarla aunque no creo que sea nada grave, por lo que se ve solo debe haber perdido la conciencia, dentro de unas horas se deberías hallar mejor-

-Gracias profesor Stein, vendré mañana para ver como se encuentra-

-Claro Chrona-

Ella salió de la habitación cerrando por detrás de si de manera algo estridente, el profesor entonces regreso a la culminación de su trabajo lo cual no le demoro en demasía, una vez termino acerco su silla a un lado de la cama en donde habían depositado a Maka, la examino detenidamente buscando cualquier signo maligno, pero no lo había parecía que solo estaba durmiendo así que volvió a su computadora y comenzó a trabajar en otro proyecto, pero apenas comenzó a escribir las primeras palabras cuando noto que se estaba equivocando mucho, una extraña sensación se apoderaba de el, al notar que no se podía concentrar dejo eso y se concentro solo en fumar…

…se harto al poco tiempo y comenzó a desesperarse, era su imaginación ¿o la cama de Maka estaba más cerca que antes?, no es posible debía estar cansado, lo mejor seria irse a casa, se levanto y se dirigió a la salida, pero una extraña fuerza le impedía pasar más allá del umbral, retrocedió unos pasos y examino a su alrededor, la cama estaba aun mas cerca de lo que estaba hace unos momentos, y esta vez no era su imaginación y si lo era le estaba jugando unas muy buenas en ese momento, empezó a buscar en su bolsillo un cigarro, pero en su lugar encontró un bisturí que parecía llamarlo levemente por su nombre, trato de silenciar su cabeza en vano ya que por mas que lo quisiera las palabras aunque algo débiles eran muy incitantes, sin darse cuenta la cama de Maka ya estaba junto a el, ella aun seguía dormida y el no pudo evitar comenzar a mirar su piel como esas largas piernas terminaban en esa pequeña minifalda y la piel de su vientre que quedaba al descubierto gracias a la postura que tenia, lentamente acerco su mano a ese pequeño espacio y tanteo delicadamente la suave piel, con cuidado comenzó a explorar todos los resquicios de piel que ese espacio se lo permitía hasta que desespero, quito la mano violentamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando de nuevo quiso salir de nuevo volvió a fallar y cuando volteo se encontró con que todo este tiempo las paredes se estaban cerrando cada vez más, ahora apenas cabían el y ella, ella tan inocente, el tan ansioso.. para cuando se dio cuenta el olor de la pequeña estaba inundando sus sentidos y un increíble deseo crecía dentro de su ser, se acerco primero cautelosamente, como dudando de lo que a continuación iba a hacer; pero no tardo en acostumbrarse a la sensación y comenzó por acercar la mano a el vientre de Maka, lo desnudo delicadamente y comenzó a acariciar cada zona de su suave y tersa piel coloco los dedos de manera meticulosa y acerco el bisturí, lo encajo lentamente, no muy profundo ni muy superficial, solo lo suficiente para poder despegar sin problemas la piel de los músculos y para poder retirar las capaz protectoras de los órganos, realizo el corte lentamente disfrutando de cada centímetro de piel cortada, estaba disfrutando como se abría como si estuviera a compartir solo sus secretos con el, de una manera tan sencilla, tan natural. La incisión se le hacia exquisitamente larga, separo los pliegues de la piel y comenzó a hurgar apoyándose con el bisturí, milímetro a milímetro viendo cada detalle dentro de su perfecto y puro cuerpo cuya sangre emanaba un perfecto y embriagante perfume del cual se estaba enamorando cada vez mas, llego hasta donde pudo hasta donde su curiosidad fue debidamente saciada para esa zona, entonces comenzó a explorar más partes de su cuerpo preguntándose cual seria la mas indicada para trabajar, acerco su mano a sus pechos los cuales estaban suaves y relajados sintió una inmensa curiosidad por su corazón, curiosidad que acallo por temor a matar tan perfecto espécimen, así que comenzó a bajar la mano por la incisión que previamente había realizado, notaba como la piel se hacia cada vez más suave mientras mas abajo iba, desabrocho su minifalda y la retiro bajo por sus muslos hasta un punto en el que la aspereza se volvía de nuevo evidente así que decidió subir de nuevo, pero esta vez por la parte interna, exploro su entrepierna fascinándose de la calidez que emanaba, entre más se acercaba a su intimidad la calidez y la suavidad iban aumentando de grado hasta que llego un punto en el cual decidió detenerse, un punto en el cual era perfecto, movió sus dedos en busca de la mejor posición para cortar e introdujo el bisturí, estaba fascinado no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban era parecida a su padre, pero con unas exquisitas y maravillosas diferencias que la hacían aun mejor, su anatomía que parecía tan usual pero que al tener esa capacidad de transformación cambiaba ciertos atributos, ciertas partes, regreso a la incisión que había realizado anteriormente para comparar la reacción natural de algunos de los órganos, busco las centrales nerviosas y las estimulo de las mil maneras que se le ocurrieron, cada una respondía diferente ya sea si la cortaba, la quemaba(con su cigarrillo), o simplemente la apretaba cada reacción era simplemente fascinante, era como si su cuerpo se quisiera defender solo, así que como prueba final decidió intentar lo que hacia solo un momento se había prometido no hacer, cargo el bisturí con una onda de alma y arremetió con fuerza sobre su pecho, la reacción no se hizo esperar, hojas filosas comenzaron a brotar de su pecho y de sus brazos en busca del intruso que intentaba profanar el corazón el no tuvo problemas en evitar el daño y por el contrario amplifico la energía para ver si era algo que ella controlaba o solo era un reflejo de su cuerpo para defenderse, subió la intensidad a niveles asesinos hasta que hizo que Maka volviese en si, lo primero que paso fue que las Navajas se retrajeron, después fue el silencio, por un segundo su cuerpo no asimilo de manera correcta que era lo que estaba pasando, una vez lo entendió comenzó el dolor, ardía y quemaba era como cientos de agujas eléctricas incrustadas en su piel, de inmediato intento hacer algo para salir de esa, pero las paredes estaban cada vez mas cerradas, había cada vez menos espacio, la tenebrosa bruma de la muerte la había encerrado con este ángel de la muerte que le robaba el corazón

-Hay días en los que me gustaría disecarme a mi mismo, pero creo que disfruto mucho más ver como disecciono a alguien más-

Y de un solo golpe termino de atravesar su pecho con su corazón en la mano

-Profesor Stein- dijo en un susurro, mas ya no pudo decir más, únicamente yacio ahí goteando deliciosamente, su pecho era ahora un enorme hoyo por donde se le había escurrido la vida y las tinieblas se disiparon y la luz regreso, y ahí estando solo en el cuarto la luna se comenzó a burlar de el, haciendo que se consumiese su alma en una profunda locura, pensó por un momento y para su adentros sonrió por ahora su investigación había terminado.

* * *

Es todo,por cierto Soul Eater no me pertenece si no ya hubiera arruinadfo la historia

el genio es ATSUSHI OKUBO


End file.
